This invention claims priority to provisional application No. 60/692,745, filed Jun. 22, 2005, entitled ORNAMENTAL SOUND MODULE FOR A BALLOON, and relates to metalized nylon film balloons, and more particularly, to an ornamental sound module for such balloons.
Music modules with various ways of affixation in and onto balloons are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,207; 4,704,934; 4,823,907; 5,108,338; 6,482,065; 6,821,183 and Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0138120.
Problems with these music modules in combination with balloons renders them too expensive for general commercialization, technically too complex and often too heavy for a helium filled balloon which is designed to float.